The present invention relates to a food server and, more particularly, to a food server which is hinged to permit blade portions, initially coplanar, to be moved to a shallow V-configuration for retaining a foodstuff held on the blade. While the prior art contains many types of food servers, including a variety adapted particularly for the serving of pizza, these prior art devices have done little to allow a user to securely retain the foodstuff on a blade structure which initially picks up the foodstuff, e.g., from a pan.
Among the several objects of the present invention, may be noted the provision of a novel food server; the provision of such a server which facilitates the retaining of a foodstuff once it has been picked up; the provision of such a server which is particularly adapted for the serving of pizza; the provision of such a server which securely retains a foodstuff in a shallow trough; the provision of such a server which is easily operated; the provision of such a server which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.